


Hermione and Val

by randmrule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Smut, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: Hermione in her hotel room with Val.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. It is a chapter from a longer story on ff.net titled HJG. I just wanted to put this up and see what you guys think. Any reviews and kudos are appreciated.

“I could get used to this” Hermione stated in a satisfied tone. Val for her part chuckled and returned the sentiment with a low “hmmm.”   
Hermione looked up into Val’s eyes and smiled. Thinking of their day and wanting nothing more than to get the older girl alone to talk of course, but also the kissing. She never thought in her entire life anything could be so good. The Latinas lips were like a drug and she felt as if she were an addict. She just couldn’t get enough and when she didn’t have them she was thinking of them. That thought alone sent a shockwave through her. In less than 24 hours and a handful of kisses from the other girl, she was addicted. Hermione continued to think while looking into the eyes of Val. She is convinced this is what love is, and she wants more. So gathering her strength with a shaky breath she started to speak.  
“I guess we should have that talk now.”  
“Perhaps” came the reply. “Or perhaps we can postpone for a little while and continue what you started once you got me here into your room.”  
“I’ll take that option” Hermione answered at once reaching up to kiss Val again.  
It started out slow and gentle. Neither one fighting for control. Slowly Hermione deepened the kiss opening her mouth and tracing the outline of Val’s lips with her tongue. Val moaned into her mouth showing her appreciation. In response to Hermione’s tongue Val quickly parted said lips and sent her tongue out to meet the other. They stayed like this standing in the middle of the room and kissing for a bit before Val, whose hands were currently on the hips of the younger girl, applied a little more pressure and lifted Hermione up. Suddenly weightless and dangling in the air Hermione wrapped her legs around Val’s lower back and secured her arms around her neck. Val held Hermione up and started walking towards the bed and gently lowered her to the mattress.   
Val stopped kissing Hermione and looked into her eyes, both breathing heavy and knowing they either have to stop or things were going to go further. She didn’t know whether the other girl was ready or not so she spoke her thought out loud.  
“Hermione, if you are not ready then we should stop because if we keep on the way we are I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”  
“I am ready Val. I want this and I want you so bad it hurts. While inexperienced I may be in this and love, I know that the feelings I have for you are not a crush or fleeting. I think you know that as well. Also if I weren’t ready I would have stopped earlier. Do you want to? Because from what little I know it takes two, with both parties saying yes. I’ll be fine if you’re not ready.”  
Val thought this over for a minute and then replied.  
“Okay. I want this and you as well mi Corazon. I won’t say I’m not a little nervous though.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of your age or maybe it’s because I believe it is your first time. So I want to make sure it’s special. Not to mention I have not done this in a while.”  
“Well it is my first time, and because it’s you it will be special. As far as the age thing is concerned I don’t care. Age is just a number. Also I am actually happy you haven’t done this in a while. The reason being is that I will not feel like just another notch on the bedpost.”  
“Okay. You will never be just another notch. You mean so much more than that to me. We will start slow. Just tell me if I go to fast or tell me to stop if you want to stop at any time. You must promise me that or I will not continue.”  
“I promise. However I don’t think that’ll be an issue we’ll have to deal with” Hermione finished with a smirk.  
Val laughed and moved her hands down to the hem of Hermione’s shirt. As she started to pull up the younger girl seemed to stop breathing. Val slowly pulled the shirt up and Hermione sat up enough to complete it and her bras removal. Hermione laid back down and Val proceeded to her shorts. Once those and the black panties were removed, it was the older girls turn to stop breathing as she took in the sight of a naked Hermione.   
Hermione blushed as the older girl drank in the sight that was/is her. Appreciation evident in her eyes.   
“You are wearing entirely too many clothes” Hermione said in a low husky voice as she moved to remedy that problem.   
“Perhaps you are correct” Val laughs assisting Hermione in the removal of her clothes.  
Once fully unclothed and hovering slightly over Hermione, Val takes a moment to make sure everything is still fine.  
“Are you sure?”  
Again Hermione reassured her.  
“Yes. I told you I really want this…”  
Val interrupted “But it’s your first time.”  
“Again I know. It’s you Val so I want this, I want you. We will talk about where this is going and whatever else you want after, okay? Right now though in this moment I don’t care, I just know that I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. This moment here is even better than finding out that I was a witch. Better than any book, better than any good marks. So please stop worrying. I am not going to want to stop and I still remember my promise.”  
“Wow. Just wow.”  
Hermione’s words impacted Val on a deep level. Val felt the same and told her so.  
“Hermione, I also want you more than anything. Even more than my parent’s acceptance. That pales in comparison to my need for you. In fact everything pales in comparison to you. It’s strange though.”  
“What’s strange?”  
“The way we feel about each other, the need, and the want. I mean in less than a day and we are professing these feelings for each other.”  
“I know right. Seriously though we are both naked and all we’re doing is talking. Again I’m not that experienced but shouldn’t there be more touching?”  
“Indeed” Val replied laughing and leaning down to kiss a smirking Hermione.   
They made love and to Hermione it was absolutely the best feeling in the world. Not just the orgasms, of which there were many for both girls, but the overwhelming feeling of love.  
Turns out Hermione was indeed a fast learner. Quickly picking up on what made the best noises from Val and capitalizing on it. Val reveled in the fact that this young woman was able to do things to her that no other has. She voiced this while they both lay panting under the sheets.   
“Hermione you were simply amazing. I have never came like that. Are you sure this was your first time?”  
Hermione let out a girlish giggle.   
“Thanks. You were amazing as well. That was way better than I ever thought it could be. Yes it was my first time. I just paid attention to you and what you liked and tried to make it good for you.”  
“It was both amazing and better than I would have expected. Anyway I think we should get dressed and have that talk now” Val said as she leaned over to kiss Hermione tasting both her and Hermione on their lips.  
“Yes I suppose we should. Have you seen my panties?”  
Val got up and found her panties and tossed them to her. Hermione caught them and found that they were wet, so she tossed them to the side and got up to get a new pair.   
Val watched her get out of bed and said “Dios mio you are beautiful.”  
“Why thank you my lady” Hermione replied with a grin. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
Val chuckled and they both proceeded to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty Hermione!


End file.
